Promised by your face
by OrigamiPrayers
Summary: An AkuRoku oneshot. When Axel becomes injured, Roxas becomes aware of what exactly he can lose.


They were surrounded.

Back to back, he could feel the way their chests were heaving from the constant battle. This had been their only chance to catch their breath in minutes. Axel looked over his shoulder at him, eyes showing the fatigue mingled with something far more...dark. Roxas met his stare with one of his own, it was determined, not going to give up this fight. He knew that when push came to shove the Organization would watch Axel die over him. They thought Axel was a selfish bastard, and he was, but in a weird way...their partnership was his possession, and the blond knew he wasn't going to give that up easily.

"I'm sorry." It was muttered under his breath, and Roxas was about to ask what for, when he was roughly shoved away, far away. The circle of enemies was distant now, and there was Axel, standing there with a cocky grin on his face, slicing away at them, before pouring most of his energy into a final blow, his darkness literally leaking out as the enemies became no more.

It'd all happened too quick, and by the time Roxas arrived by the taller male's side, the darkness was pouring from a wound in a torrent that could have stained the ground. Finger moved over it, blue eyes scanning to see if he could do something to keep it from flowing as much. They flickered to Axel's face, a smile still just resting at his lips, the corners twitching with what must have been pain. Eyes met briefly, Axel didn't look away. Roxas did.

The voice was soft, muffled. "I-I had to save you."

Not listening to another word, the smaller of them moved, picking up the taller male and pulling him over his shoulder, nearly falling over out of the weight, he could see as the darkness spilled out, feel his friend, the only friend he had in this whole existence, slipping away. He'd never made a portal before, but he did this time, will motivating him to do more than he ever thought possible and he knew Axel was unconscious now.

Walking took far too long, and by the time he was to Zexion, he could barely stand. Legs shook, and his eyes were wet from rain, or so he claimed. He didn't know if he was carrying a corpse or an injured man. Many of the other members dragged Axel away, and Roxas had a fear he would never see the other male again. They refused to let him follow, so he stood there, until his legs gave out and he collapsed.

He woke up later somewhere in their headquarters, body aching and his eyes stinging. Sitting up, he was alone, and he wondered if anyone had actually brought him here out of concern or just because he was in the way. Sucking his lip into his mouth, then releasing it, he debated on whether or not to search for Axel. Would it lead him to an empty examination table, or would he find those green eyes looking back at him somewhere?

His chest hurt thinking about it, the pain centered in the place where he supposed his heart was supposed to beat. Fingers curled loosely, before moving to touch the jacket, the rough fabric covering the pain, but not destroying the feeling. Standing, his legs felt shaky, and he ignored it on account of it making him seem weak. Walking forward, he continued out into the hallway, following the path he had made when bringing in his partner.

Like a wall was there, he stopped before he reached the door, unable to go and see nothing. His hands moved to his jacket, clinging to the material. Finally, he moved a hand to touch the handle of the door when he was roughly turned and pulled against something.

Struggling for the briefest of moments, he realized it was flesh and stopped moving. Not looking up, he could feel the breathing; hear the echo of a heart that wasn't there. He could even sense the smirk resting at the edge of those lips. Blinking back the emotions, the ones they said he couldn't have, he wrapped his arms as tight as he could around the other male. It was needy, incessant, and suited neither one of them. And tomorrow, they would pretend it never happened…

but it was happening now, and Axel was first to break the silence. "I always knew you were stubborn, and for once it wasn't a pain in my ass for you to be that way."

"If you ever do something that stupid again, I'll leave you there." It was a lie and they both knew it, but this was how they played their game. He rested his head on the chest, and he wondered if there were bandages beneath the jacket, or just skin. His fingers dug in more, needing this to continue.

Two fingers worked their way under his chin, pulling him up to look at the other male, green eyes soft. "Is that a promise?"

Standing on his toes, fingers tangling into the long strands of red, the blond pulled the taler male down into a long kiss, mouths crushing against each other and tongues fighting. They were both exhausted and one injured but Axel could have cared less and even if Roxas had cared, he couldn't have stopped it, even as he was shoved roughly against a wall, Axel's mouth all over him, moving to leave marks on his neck, before claiming those lips again. "You could have just left me there." He said between kisses, teeth grazing against skin.

The contact was heated, every touch calculated as if they were in battle. This is what he had wanted, what he had denied from himself for what felt like eternity. He continued to fight, not surrendering the dominance. Part of him wanted this, and part of him needed this, but all of him had to fight against it, to not give into the fact that every second spent with Axel made him feel so much that it hurt to breathe. He turned the tables, shoving the other man against the wall, the wounds not seeming to matter as Axel continued to struggle against him. "You always have to fight against this, make me prove this to you. It's not that easy. Not at _all."_

Their lips met again, Axel gasping sharply before diving in and kissing him again with bruising force. His hands fumbled, finding the zipper to his jacket and pulling it down, hands running over Roxas's chest, shoving him against the wall, eyes intense with so many emotions that Roxas swore for a moment he would be swallowed by them, whether the other male had a heart or not. "I saw it in your eyes, when you looked at me back there." Another kiss; longing, aching. "I saw it there and I know it's there but I want to hear it, feel you speak it against my lips." Roxas was about to respond but another rough kiss stopped him. "You felt it. I know you did. Fuck what they say about hearts. Tell me what you felt!"

The last words we harsh, not pleading but commanding. Blue eyes closed, only to open shortly afterwards. His lips brushed against Axel's as he spoke, words as breathy as they were powerful when spoke so softly. "I need you."

It broke them both. The hands that had him pinned to a wall released their firm hold, moving slowly to reach his shoulders. In an instant he was swept up into those strong arms, Axel's lips so much softer, like his eyes had been in the moment he thought he would die. Roxas kissed back then, unable to deny that he wanted to, had to keep kissing him. Axel then slowly lowered his feet to the floor, green eyes meeting blue. "You wanted to know what I thought about hearts, right?" he said calmly, voice level. "I think it takes people to love, over everything else."

Roxas said nothing, not one word. His tongue was dead, useless in his mouth. He couldn't reply to that, and even if he could, he had no words. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Axel's torso, burying his head in his chest again. "I need to believe that too."

He had to believe it, or else there was nothing.

--

(Author's Note: My first little try at something AkuRoku. It popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Enjoy!)


End file.
